Here In My Arms
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: My name is Yue Willow. I was meant to think I was a normal high school student living in Britain, but the innocence chose me and with it I learned the truth. My mother and father were murdered, my name isn't my real name, and my parents aren't my real parents. One other thing I almost forgot to mention. I now have a yearning to taste the blood of the one I love. Yuu OC/Cursing/Gore
1. Cold

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I realize you guys are probably pretty bummed that I haven't written anything lately. So I'm editing this story and re-posting it in hopes that it'll get more views. Yes I changed the summary again, but this is a work in progress and I need to make a few changes here and there. Also I'd like to give a few words to you guys. I'm so glad you've kept up with me these years. I know some of you are just beginning to read my stories, but there are people who've been with me since the beginning. Thank you all so much. It really means a lot. With those words I'll let you get on with the story. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of D. Gray-man. The other characters in this story are all my creation.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cold

I always thought walking home alone was okay... from school anyway. However, it was completely different when it dark outside. Today was a particularly freezing day outside. Winter bit at my fingers in my pockets and licked over my lips as if it were trying to lure my body into the below freezing weather and turn me into a statue. I stayed in my warm coat and scarf where I was safe.

'Why the hell is it always so freezing in this city during the winter?' I thought rubbing my hands together.

Winters in Britain were usually freezing and gave no one mercy. I used to have dreams about a snow man outside my house coming to life and freezing me to death when I was younger. My dreams during the winter haven't changed much since I was sick to tell you the truth. I still have dreams of freezing mounds of snow stacked on top of each other and laying on my while I sleep; however, more recently I've been having dreams about a fat man in a top hat and a malicious grin that seemed far too painful to be real. Looking back on my dreams and when they started hadn't been a surprise because it didn't happen until I found a journal in my dad's library. I read through his journal and started having nightmares almost the same day.

The things that I had learned in my dad's journal were very vague. Seven hundred years ago the Millennium Earl battled the opponent wielding the heart. He emerged victorious, but soon after the great flood wiped out all of humanity. You'd think someone who hated humans would like that; however, his twelve remaining disciples-the second generation of humanity, were also destroyed in the same flood.

I was still a bit fuzzy on the whole exorcist thing. That was only because I hadn't had time the night before to read all the way through. I got the gist of it though. Exorcists belonged to an organization called the Black Order. They used weapons called anti-Akuma weapons, that were made up of something called innocence to fight the Akuma. Akuma were weapons made by the Earl from people's sadness and sorrow.

The exorcists fought with the Earl to find the heart. I know I've been mentioning it here and there but truthfully, I have no idea what it is yet. However I do know that the Earl had people to help him in his search for this thing called the heart. These people were called Noah, descendants of Noah that was the oldest apostle in history. Sounded like he was Noah of Noah's ark to me. I couldn't be sure though. They had inherited his genes which made them each superhuman. I know I sound pretty crazy and I'm having trouble with it myself, but dads journal swears to the truth. My father has never lied to us in his life about something important and this sounds pretty big.

I turned the corner of the dark road, shifting my back pack into a better position on my shoulder. I coughed which caused my already sensitive throat. from the cold weather, to ache. I had this cold for about as long as I had my dads book. Because of the coldness outside it wasn't going away very quickly.

"My cold's getting worse." I mumbled walking briskly down the sidewalk. I had had this cold for almost two weeks now. My friends had told me to stay home but I needed to finish finals. Since this was my junior year it was the most important year of my high school life. I didn't need to mess things up because I miss finals. I wasn't getting perfect grades for nothing. Medical school was hard as hell to get into.

I walked past a bakery one of my other friends owned and inhaled. All that came from my nose was a sniffling sound and I inhaled some snot. Coughing some more I scrunched my face in pain and sadly I couldn't smell any of the delicious sweets. I sighed and continued down the sidewalk to my house.

I still had four blocks to go when I felt a sting in the back of my throat again; however, this one was worse than me just inhaling nasal fluid. This sparked one of my many current coughing fits. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, coughs racking my body while my lungs throbbed. My coughs were so violent and hard that at one point I gagged and tried not to vomit. It began to snow around me as my fit continued to kill my lungs and throat. With my hands covering my mouth I knew I could feel something warm and sticky splatter my hand. Things around me grew blurry and I fought to calm my coughing before I took in lung fulls of air.

Someone touched my shoulder gently and I jumped, expecting to see my friend's mom from the bakery. A middle aged man about twenty seven or so looked at me with a concerned face. He looked around how old my brother would be right now...

"Excuse me kid, are you alright?" He asked. I could see why he called me kid instead of Ma'am or miss.

My hair was a deep midnight blue that looked black in the night. I had a clump of white hair hanging down next to my bangs while the rest of my mid-thigh hair was up in a high ponytail, tied up with my mothers favorite silver ribbon. My bangs hung down just past my eye brows.

I was short for my age so most people thought I was fifteen instead of eighteen. My eyes were also a deep blue color. Midnight blue was what my dad had told me when I was little.

The man in front of me looked worried. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine sir." My feminine voice came as I stood, my knee high boots scraping the ground. There was a clicking noise behind me and I froze, the weight of sudden terror held me in place. Slowly I forced myself to turn around, my eyes as round as dinner plates. When I could see behind me there was a giant sphere of metal hovering over the ground behind me. I was staring down the barrel of on of the akuma's multiple guns. I saw the glowing pink before I heard it.

A scream escaped me as I avoided a toxic bullet. My legs like springs sending me into the trashcans, because god knows that's better then getting hit with one of those things. I heard and felt the explosion before I looked up. A crater the size of two grown men indented the ground where I had stood moments before. My coughing fit came again and I was stunned with the sudden fire in my throat and the blood that flew from my mouth.

The silver clump of hair dangling to the ground as I kneel on my hands and knees, the ends of it covered in blood. I could sense the akuma coming closer but my body was still stunned with the coughs and hacks my lungs forced out. I knew I was going to die, there's no way to cheat death in this world. My mother knew that and now she was gone.

I couldn't leave my dad though. I would never be able to see him smile as I brought out breakfast for him, see him cheering over a soccer game when his favorite player made a goal, or see him cry like a child when he was watching one of his favorite dramas on TV.

"Yue," I could faintly hear my father's voice in my own head as I kept coughing. I didn't want this, not yet.

My coughing stopped and I rolled to the side, just missing another bullet. Slowly I got to my feet. My lungs were burning from my fit but I got to my feet and took off at a out flat sprint. The akuma continued to fire. Dozens of bullets shot past me as I tried to high tail it out of there. One of the bullets landed right behind me, causing debris to fly up under my feet. I tumble to the ground more bullets landed around me until it finally stopped.

I looked up as the smoke cleared so I could face my death. In the back of my mind the stupider part of me was processing the fact that the Akuma had the roman numeral one, on the side of the akuma's face. I felt like I was hyperventilating as it closed in on me, it's sadistic smile was sickening all in itself.

'I don't want to die...' I thought as it's shadow covered my form and it aimed directly at my face. "I don't want to die!" I screamed and a piercing green light blinded the akuma and I. A warmth wrapped itself around me, my being and held me. I closed my eyes as I welcomed it, the green light hazing out to gold. 'I remember this light, Dad's journal told me about it. This is-'

The warmth stayed with me as the cold snowy street came back into focus. The akuma along with it. I arm felt tingly, like I was on the verge of getting pins and needles. I looked down at it and my face paled.

"Eh~!" I screamed in a hoarse voice as I flailed my newly obtained anti-akuma weapon in the air. Many profanities spewed from my mouth at that moment as I looked at the black and green glowing thing on my forearm.

It had blood red ribbon like tendrils quivering, like it was alive somehow. The edge of it was outlined in a bright gold edge which changed to green, which held some kind of ammunition. I stopped flailing it to examine it more clearly.

"How- how do I use this thing?" I complained. The golden edge flipped up and I finally realizes what it really was. The graceful arch of my anti-akuma weapon held a crimson string. 'A bow.' I thought. "But what about arrows?" I complained looking frantically around my body, mainly on my back. I knew I had to have them somewhere.

The akuma who was now focused on me again, shot another blood bullet at me. The bullet grazed my cheek and I cried out. I could feel the poison sear through my cheek as I tumbled back onto the ground. I skid into another set of trash cans and cursed the trash people for making Thursday a trash day. I could feel something stab my side cutting past my school uniform, the blood seeped from the new wounds. I didn't want it to end, not like this.

Getting to my feet I pointed my bow at the demon and concentrated. An arrow floated lightly in places in front of my hand as I grabbed a hold of it tightly, pulled back, and sent it flying. The arrow multiplied, turning to three and hit the akuma straight in it upside down pentacle.

A moment passed before it exploded, I was sent back at a slight angle into one of the convenience store's brick walls and cracked my skull against it. White hot pain flashed through me, stunning me from making a noise as I fell into a file of trash someone had left for the trash men. No trash cans? I was thankful, at least for something soft. Even if it was most likely old food and dirty diapers.

I looked to the sky with half lidded eyes, if they were even open anymore. The gray clouds were slowly turning black along with everything else. I coughed once more, blood shot from my mouth.

'No, these are the black spots everyone sees before they black out.' I thought as my arm changed back. I could faintly hear voices over the silence raining in my ears.

"Are you sure it went this way Moyashi-chan?" A chipper male voice said.

"It's Allen damn it, and yes, I followed it all the way here." I could barely make out a sigh. "But it disappeared all of a sudden." I had the urge to laugh but the ever growing numbness bit over my tongue.

'I'm sorry, I got rid of it.' The numbness was growing up now. I knew I didn't have very much longer.

"Hey, look Allen!" I heard the first one yell but it sounded miles away now. "It's Yuu!"

'Yuu?' I thought, my brain was fogging up now. 'My name is Yue.' Someone's face came into my view, red hair and one emerald eye were all I could make out before I passed out.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here's the edited chapter. I changed a lot in the first part of the chapter that I think makes the story blend together a lot better than before. This story will be a lot more clear and better constructed from now on. Please forgive my younger self for not knowing how to write an intro to a story. Anyway please drop a review below. It fills me with the motivation to write more.

Pure~*

Quote of the chapter: "Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."  
― Carl Bard


	2. Yue desu!

A/N: Okay so I hope you all are looking forward to another chapter. I'll try to update every Wednesday because I get off of school earlier. :P Also I would like to say that these are now proof read. Well spell checked and grammar checked. I don't know if some sentences make a lot of sense but I did spell check!

Leenalee: But she has Yoga after that and we all know she can't break that new years resolution.

Pure: ^_^;;; Right, so I'll update and every Wednesday before nine o'clock. (Because my brother insists on putting a damn timer on my internet.) Anyway Read and enjoy! (Reviews?)

* * *

Chapter 2: Yue desu!

I woke up to voices above me. It was really warm for being on a snow covered ground. I couldn't feel my fingers though and my cheeks were cold. A sudden thought flew through my head.

'_Oh my god, am I dead?_' That thought was short lived as I slowly opened my eyes. My surroundings coming into focus at a slow pace. I could see what looked to be a crazed man with a drill standing above me. I screamed and fell off whatever surface I had been lying on.

I stared wide eyed as someone snatched the drill from his hands. Sitting cross legged and sighing mentally at the semi-safe situation I looked over to see a white haired boy, he was turned and I couldn't see his face. He was talking to the crazed man.

"Head officer we don't even know if she has innocence yet. You scared her half to death." The one called Komui looked hurt.

"At least I didn't wear my hard hat this time." He stated sadly.

I inhaled and exhaled quickly. To me it was a sort of panicked laugh but it sounded like I was hyperventilating. They both looked over at me as I stared at Komui. Komui looked surprised. I only briefly noticed then the boy with white hair walked over to kneel next to me.

"Are you okay? My name's Allen Walker." I only fully noticed him when he held out his hand.

I saw the red hand and looked up at his face questionably when I saw the pentacle on his forehead. Before he knew what hit him There was a flash of green and I pointed my anti- akuma weapon at him. My arm was shaking and my eyes were terrified. At that moment I looked like an eleven year held up his hands with a surprised look and I heard Komui laugh.

"Looks like she has innocence." I heard him say but I was too worried about Allen, had they not seen the pentacle? Were they blind or something? Allen put his hands down and smiled.

"I'm not an Akuma. Don't worry about it okay? I'm one of the good guys." He said with a smile. "This pentacle is a curse." He said. I lowered my weapon and frowned.

"You're cursed?" I said almost flatly.

Allen was silent for a second before I sighed. I gave him a big smile before holding out my hand.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, my name's Yue Willow." I opened my eyes from my grin to see him blushing. His blush dropped when I said my name.

"Yue." He said, a frown forming on his face. I could tell from that look that something bothered him greatly.

"What's the mat-" There was sudden yelling from somewhere outside the room. I then realized I was in something of a hospital wing. I tuned in to listen to the people yelling as they grew closer to the room.

"Let go you stupid rabbit!" Came a menacing growl from the hallway. I blinked and looked at Allen who's frown had turned to the hallway. I knew the person that had brought that up was coming this way.

"Someone isn't being very nice Yuu. I'm telling Yuu (you), she looks just like Yuu." Someone else said and laughed.

"If you don't stop making jokes like that I'll tear your voice box out and your lower jaw along with it!" What sounded like the older male said.

They entered the room and even before I looked up I could tell this encounter was not going to go well. I looked up and my eyes widened. I got up from the floor slowly and tipped my head to the side. He was like a mirror image, except more muscle and less boob-age. The red head I had seen before was standing next to him, a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Yuu, it's like you're long lost twins." He said the grin broadening. Yuu "ch"ed and in unison Yuu and I both spat out: "I don't have any siblings." Both of us as cold a stone.

Now you all might be thinking, "What the hell? I thought you said you had a brother?" and such. Well I do, but he disappeared when he was ten and I was six. I don't call him my brother anymore. At least, that was what I wanted myself to think.

Yuu "Ch"ed again and glared at me. I had the urge to shutter but kept it inside. My fight or flight instict switched to fight and I suddenly wanted to punch this girly guy in the face. But I held myself back and just stood for glaring right back. My body tensing to jump him if he insulted me or threatened me.

"Especially with a brat that's cursed." He said and turned to walk away.

Now that hurt. It's one thing to call me a brat but I wasn't cursed. I swore I could feel my body set aflame. Allen took a few steps back and hid behind Kumoi. The sting in the back of my throat came back at this moment and I fought the urge to cough.

"What do you mean cursed? " I demanded in a just barely controlled voice. He stopped briefly to answer.

"Che, look in a mirror kid." Yuu said before storming out. The red head looked sad as he whined the samurais name.

"Yuu-chan!" He called running out.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Yuu yelled. I blinked and turned my glare to the examination table.

'What did he mean by...' I touched the black star on my left cheek. "Oh, for god's sake!" I yelled stomping out the door and swinging myself out by the door hinge. I could just barely make out the back of Yuu's head. I took in a lung full of air and nearly screamed down the hall. "It's where an akuma hit me you JACKASS!" And a few people popped their heads out of their room to look at me. Blushing at my foolishness I ducked back into the hospital room and walked over to the table again.

I touched the star on my face again. It sizzled under my fingers as I ran it over each point. The star wasn't spreading with more stars per say, but with smaller stars and intricate lines.

*** (Not a transition bar)

"Yue." I looked up at the white haired boy named Allen Walker and saw that he held a worried expression. "You got hit with an akuma's bullet?" He asked the worried look getting more intense. I nodded solemnly, looking over at Komui and back.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my cheek, my face sad. "I know what the akuma's blood bullets can do to living things." I told Allen, looking over at Komui. "But I'm not dead yet." Komui shook his head, totally flabbergasted.

"That's got to be something new." He mumbles mostly to himself as he turned away to pick up something on the small table behind him. "Try to activate your weapon please. I need to examine it." He said suddenly all too serious.

I blinked and looked down at my hand. It was a drastically pale color compared to the rest of my body now that it had awakened. Even if he said to activate it, how did I do that?

'What just say innocence activate and i-' The gold and green light flashed and my arm formed the bow. I blinked again. "Wow, that was easy." I said and examined it closer myself. When the bow wasn't up it looked something like a gun. Allen hearing me blinked and then flipped out as he saw my arm.

"Komui, she's a parasite type!" He said flailing his arms like I had done when I first got my weapon. I blinked and remembered reading about the anti-akuma weapons in my dad's journal.

"Well of course," I said plainly getting his attention. "I would never use an equip type. I'd end up losing the thing." I said while chuckling and looking down at my arm. Allen gave me a confused look as Komui began to check my innocence weapon.

"So wait, you know about the different types of anti-akuma weapons?" I nodded innocently. "How much more do you know?" He said wearily. Komui told me to extend anything extra that I might have and I flips the end up hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" He said backing up to hold his head. "I told you I needed the hard hat!" He whined and I rolled my eyes. Allen did too and ignored him.

"I only know enough to know about the organization and a tiny bit of detail. My father has a journal on the Black Order and the details on your war. Though I have yet to actually get too into it." I explained as I winced when he poked a sensitive part of my innocence. (AKA: Where the bow connects with my arm.)

He went somewhere else and told me to deactivate it. I did and then heard clinking noises as the poker he was using hit the glowing green stone-like objects embedded into the underside of my wrist. Instead of the cross, like I could see on Allen's hand, there were three small gem sized dots on the underside of my wrist. The first the size of a nickle, the second the side of a dime, and the third the size of your pupil in a lit room. They traveled from my wrist near my palm, up. Each one touching so the innocence all together was nothing bigger then the length of a credit card. Allen spoke, clearly relieved.

"That's good I thought you were with the Earl." He stated making my face scrunch up.

"God no, who in their right mind would ever want to work with that fat, ugly, son of a-" I was cut off as the red head from earlier came bounding loudly into the room yelling meaningless things.

"What a potty mouth!" He finally formed a complete sentence, saying it cheerfully as he slung his arm over my leaning form.

Glaring at him at the contact- because you'll find out I loath being touched.- I shrugged his arm off and looked all the way back at him as best I could without turning my body.

"Don't touch me." I said, my voice -warm before was suddenly as cold as the weather outside. Lavi blinked, a blizzard blowing over the room freezing everyone but him in place. He grinned.

"Jeez, you're even stubborn like Yuu." He said and I dropped my glare to roll my eyes and look back at Allen.

'He thinks so brightly it's making me sick.' The expression the same as my thoughts as Allen just gave me a sympathetic look. Komui tapped my hand and I turned to look at him. "I'm done?" I asked raising my hand. It looked the same as it had before. Komui nodded, smiling to himself.

"Now we go see Hevlaska."

* * *

A/N: Hey All! I hope you all loved this chapter. I can tell you this chapter was fun and challenging to write. Keeping everyone in character was hard, I actually had to make some changes while typing this up. I never realized I made my OC So bitchy before I changed it on here. Ha ha, and I had to change a bit of Lavi's character as well so he didn't seem like a complete dim wit. Just mildly like one. So I hope you liked this chapter. Remember kids, a review a day will keep the plot bunnies at bay.

Betaed to the triple star by Seajade Song

Quote of the week: "Common sense and a sense of humor are the same thing, moving at different speeds. A sense of humor is just common sense, dancing." -William James


	3. Journal

A/N: I got it in on time! Whoop! I think this is going pretty well. I can't promise I'll keep getting things in on time, but I'll do my best. Things can get pretty hectic around my house. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Journal

I realized when we got out of the medic wing what this place really was. The thing was built as a giant tower. With everything you would need on one floor. I looked around as Komui lead us onto a giant platform, my eyes taking in everything and memorizing how far we were from the top. I could see three floors above before all doors and floor stopped as the roof pointed up and flattened out in some places. I held onto the side as Allen instructed before he smiled.

"What?" I asked and felt a jolt before we began descending.

I clutched the side for dear life. I had never been one for heights, but I definitely didn't like the frog thing that they had at fairs that dropped you suddenly and jolted up. I shuttered at the bad memories before the platform came to a stop. I unlatched myself from the side of the platform to look to see why he had stopped. Against the wall I saw four hooded figures sitting in what looked to be old fashioned thrones. Komui addressed each one as and elder before introducing me. He gestured for me to move forward. I did, moving slowly but not shyly. I moved with confidence, my head held high.

"Sore wa anata ni aete ureshiidesu, Watashi no namae wa Yue.(1)" I spoke in fluent Japanese, my tongue not missing any pronounciation. The men in front of me; who's faces I could not see spoke formally and crisply.

"She has manners." One said, his voice low and rough. "Very good." The second. "Much obliged Komui." The third gruffed out. "Thank you for letting us meet her before taking her to Hevlaska." The fourth said, his voice was smooth like silk and had no edge to prove he was old. Komui bowed once before the platform started again. Allen spoke a few moments later.

"I didn't know you were fluent in Japanese." He said with a surprised smile.

I smiled sympathetically. Not many people did, not even my own father knew. Because if he did, he would be terribly angry. I never knew why he got angry when he heard me listening and singing along with KAT-TUN's albums. I still didn't know why. The only person who did know was dead. I frowned as tears that had been shut out for too long fought to spill over the sides of my eyes. Not wanting Allen to see my tears I turned from him to look over the edge, even though it made me want to hurl.

"My mother taught me when I was little." I said quietly. "I remember the first expression I could speak. It was aishiteru. Which mean I love you. Sometimes our lessons would go on for hours, longer then expected of course because my dad always came home an hour or so when we began. So when my dad came home and found us talking about it he would yell at us. He hated Japanese." I wiped my face on my sleeve before continuing. "So when he would go out on business trip we would practice like crazy. We would work for hours." I smiled solemnly as I remembered my mom's smiling face. "But one day dad came home early from a business trip. He's really not that bad in general, but he saw my mom trying to teach me how to write. He-" I cut off as Komui stopped the platform.

"We're here." He said as I watched Hevlaska show up. Glancing back at Allen I could see his worried expression. I knew he wanted to hear the rest of my story.

'_I'll tell him later.'_ I decided as i turned my attention back to Hevlaska.

"Hello again Komui. You look well." Hevlaska greeted. Komui nodded in response.

"Same to you. I would like to introduce you to our newest exorcist." He said gesturing for me to move forward.

I looked back at Allen once more, a bit more nervous then before, but I held my head high and ignored the instinct of fight or flight. The burning in the back of my throat had gotten worse. I hoped I could still talk.

"Hello Hevlaska." I said softly, my voice almost a whisper to keep from irritating it further.

Hevlaska reached out and picked me up from the platform. I stared wide eyes as I turned to Allen. He only gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to ignore the feeling of something prodding at my insides. Hevlaska spoke.

"Ten percent... twenty five percent... forty percent... sixty two percent... eighty eight percent." And she fell silent then before all the prodding and tingling resided and I was placed on the platform again. "Eighty eight percent." I stumbled as she let me go, feeling a bit dizzy from the situation.

"Wow Yue!" Komui said grabbing my hands. "You're really in sync with your innocence!" He said nearly bouncing.

I smiled at him and pulled my hands away from his. I really needed to get my dads journal so I could read through it.

"I starving can we get some food?" I said putting my hand on my growling stomach. Allen and Komui laughed before he nodded.

"Sure."

We all said goodbye to Hevlaska before leaving. On the way up I hummed to myself soft enough that I didn't hurt my throat. Komui went back to his office to do work while Allen and I went to the mess hall to get something to eat. When we walked up to the counter to order a very strange looking man with dread locks came to the window.

"Why hello Allen, who'syourfriend?" He asked the last part in a hurried voice. He sounded overly joyed to see the teen.

"Hey Jerry, this is Yue. She's the new exorcist." Allen replied. The man named Jerry turned to me and a happy slapped-ass like smile found its way onto his face. In my opinion he screamed gay with the tight shirt and dread locks, but maybe that was just me...

"Well miss what would you like? I can make you anything." He said.

"Anything?" My eyes sparkled as he nodded. "Okay then I'll have some yaki-soba, onigiri, rice balls, spicy tuna rolls, steak, leech soup, oden, sashimi, and ramen." I paused to think some more before shrugging. "Could you double that order too?" I finished and Allen sweat dropped.

"Yue you eat as much as I do." He said as Jerry shook his head before disappearing. I looked at Allen with a skeptical look.

"The parasite type does feed off of the human body you know. I eat twice as much to sustain my body weight. Though I'm sure you know all of this by now." I said and Allen sweat dropped. I got my food and Allen ordered his while I sat down with my food at an empty table.

"She got all this from a journal?" He contemplated to himself. 'Who was her father?' He said sitting down at the table with me, waving some other people over.

"Hey Leenalee, this is Yue." He introduced me to the other people I had yet to meet as well. I smiled as they sat down.

"Hello." I said smiling kindly. Lavi blushed and Leenalee smiled.

"Hi, I'm Leenalee Lee. You must have already met my brother, Komui Lee." She said and I nodded. "Well I think you'll like it here. A lot of the exorcists are away on missions, but you'll meet them soon enough." She explained as she began eating.

I nodded and finished my food. The men from the science department; I had found out from Leenalee as well, took me to get measured for my coat.

The style was that of Allen's trench and the collar of Kanda's. The front of the trench was trimmed so that it opened whether it was closed or not. The front buckled instead of buttoning or zippering, and the sleeves arced down from the front of my wrists so they ended in points to cover my innocence. The torso of the coat was snug around my waist, across my chest and flared out loosely around my feet. In the back there was a separation to make it tail out that ended at the knees. I had to help make it seeing as they had trouble with the sketch as a guideline, but after it was done I was grateful. I looked at myself in the mirror turning this way and that to assess the job they had done.

"Thanks so much, it fits perfectly." I smiled brightly making the whole science department blush. I really didn't know how cute I was because the people I did know and hung around with were the people I had known since I was five. Afterward, Leenalee showed me to my room. "I still have to get my stuff from my house." I explained. Leenalee nodded.

"Brother told me your dad has a journal you've been reading. Do you want to bring that with you?" She asked as I closed the door to my new room and locked it. I nodded.

"I want to finish reading it. It has a lot of good information that would be helpful for me to understand the whole situation." I explained and Leenalee nodded as we set off again towards Komui's office. At the door Leenalee turned to smile.

"Just wait here. "I have to get something from brother really quick." I nodded as she disappeared through the door the the head officers office. When she came back out she was holding a necklace. "Sorry, brother was fixing it for me." I held out my hand so she could let me see it before handing it back.

"It's okay, mine break occasionally too." I turned from her and we headed to the gondolas.

* * *

A/N: My life has been so hectic recently. I actually needed to take a day off from work and stay home so I could just sit in front of the couch like a veggie. I also have a cold at the moment so that doesn't help either. I hope you liked this chapter and the next is going to be a sad one. I know fourth chapter and it's already sad. But I like to make it exciting from the begging. Please review! You've all been my devoted readers and I hope by the end of this story you will cry along with me as I write this piece.

Pure~*

Quote of the week: "What we give our attention to – stays with us. What we let go of – will let go of us." —Cat Forsley


	4. First Fight

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I know you're all probably wondering why I just updated every chapter I have posted. Please allow me to explain and I encourage you to read on. **The first chapter has been rewritten.** Not all of it. Just the first portion. I managed to make the intro more interesting and flow. I regret publishing this story before it was developed enough. Now that it is **I will be continuing this story in the near future. **The rest of the chapters have had the A/N's edited to a more appropriate text and I have added bars. I thank all of you who have been patient with me and were not willing to give up on this story. There is a lot more to go and I hope you all will stick around until the end.

Now then, please enjoy this chapter and I hope that you will continue reading when I update!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Fight

When we got to my house we found the door unlocked and m dad's bedroom window open. I know it might not sound like much, but in our neighborhood people try to break in once a month. The window was the other thing that threw me off because it was mid-winter outside. There was also a heavy layer of snow on the ground.

"Something isn't right." I muttered and Leenalee glanced at me questioningly. I touched the mark on my cheek as I felt it sizzle.

I opened the door to my house all the way before entering and heading for my stairs. The living room looked fairly normal, no chairs overturned, no back windows broken. I couldn't see around the corner to the sitting room or the kitchen but I was sure something was wrong.

We headed upstairs and I grabbed my carry on that I had used from the last trip to Florida and my duffel bag from gym class. I stuffed the duffel full on clothes before filling the other with other essentials and my mothers picture from my mirror. I showed Leenalee my picture.

"This was my mom. Though she's not with us anymore, I still love her." I said holding the picture close as though hugging it. Leenalee smiled briefly before we both stopped and looked at the door.

The ground suddenly shook and we both braced ourselves. I glared out my door and put my mother's picture in the pocket before taking off towards the stairs. Instead of going down I went up, to the third floor and the observatory. Yeah, my dad's work? An astronomer. He went to different countries frequently because of work.

I stopped at the top as another tremor came and a scream split through the air. I clenched my teeth as I took off once again, this time for his office. When I got there it felt like years before my eyes would actually focus on the scene before me. The akuma; a level two, stood over a man with chocolate brown hair and crimson eyes. The man on the ground was grounding out many profanities as he held his stomach.

I could only stare at the wound on his stomach. The man who had helped me grow up since I was little. Ever since my mother died. Tears I had kept out for so long sprang from my eyes. I ran over to my father, nearly tripping over something as I was blinded by tears. I dropped everything, including myself to my knees.

"Dad!" I screamed as soon as I could speak. Leenalee who had come running up after me was now fighting the level two. I could hear her grunts behind me as she fought. My dad shut his eyes as black stars spread over his face. "Dad no!" I cursed and shook his shoulders. "You can't leave me!" I screamed as an explosion went off behind us. My dad gave me a pained smiled and a husky chuckle.

"I'm sorry Yue... I promised your mother I would protect you." I choked on a sob as he coughed up blood. "Just remember..." His speech was getting more stressed and the stars were completely covering his body. "Aishiteru kitten."

"OTOSAN!" And his body turned to ash. My arms shook with fury and tears poured from my eyes as my fathers clothes slipped from my hands and onto the floor. He only used that nickname when he was truly serious and caring.

More crashing could be heard as I stood. My innocence came to life and pulsed as my shaking form turned to face the akuma. Fury burned in my eyes turning them a dull brown. I took aim, my arm as steady as a board. my pupil shrunk as I focused on my shot.

"Leenalee _ move_!" I yelled and shot. Leenalee jumped into the air and out of the sky room. The arrows hit dead center of the pentacle that was on the akuma's stomach. The akuma turned it's head to look at me and then exploded. It's surprised face blown to bits.

Leenalee jumped down from the roof and I silently turned to look at my fathers remains. Tears no longer bore from my eyes. I dropped my head and clenched my fists.

"Rest in piece. Otosan." I muttered before turning away from the ashes and headed for the stairs again. "Let's go. I still have to get dad's journal." I said, my voice monotone.

When we got to the library I picked a book from the shelf. It was leather bound with a small lock that latched onto the outside. The cover looked old and the pages were yellowed, so I had to be careful when I was turning the pages before.

Leenalee peeked over my shoulder to inspect it as well. The book looked like something a witch would use when she read out spells. The only difference was the lock on the side. There was a brown feathered quill sprouting from the top. The book was four inches thick unlike a witches which was the equivalent of two Webster dictionaries. I put it in my uniform coat pocket, in the underside of my coat where it hung from my hip. I turned to Leenalee and sighed.

"Let me go get the stuff I dropped on the stairs and we'll leave." I looked back at my fathers ash. "There's nothing left for me here." I mumbled bitterly and moved to the next room- my room, so I could pack a few more things that I was planning on coming back for in the next month.

On the way to the train station we walked in silence. I carried my suit case with both hands in front of me. The tails of my trench flapping as I walked against the wind. Leenalee glanced at me every now and then with worry on her face.

"Yue are yo-"

"I'm fine Leenalee." I said with my head lowered, my bangs hiding my eyes. My hair created a halo of black around me.

On the train I looked out the window, silently watching the trees go by and following the path of small rivers and creeks. My father's book sat in my lap. I pet the semi-smooth cover absent mindlessly. My father's pained expression kept flowing into my head and as much as I tried to block it out, it just wouldn't. His gentle words made my ears ring.

I closed my eyes briefly as my fingers tapped his journal. A piano piece playing in my mind. High notes, low notes, all together in one piano piece. The piece went with a dance as well as a song. However the dance was not one you would ball dance to, it was with swords, with words, and with heart. A battling song. One you might think of when two brothers practice. Fierce but beautiful. At the end of the piece I laid my hands flat on the book.

"Mottemeisubeshi... Otosan." I whispered looking out over an ocean as we passed by. It was dark by now so all i could see was the moon reflecting off of the water, but I could still see it.

I could feel Leenalee's eyes on me the whole way back. I knew she was wondering what I had said but right now I was more concerned about getting away from everyone. As soon as we got back I made a B-line for my room, bags in hand, shoulders hunched.

"What's wrong with Yue?" I heard Allen great Leenalee.

'_I'm not in the mood for talking.' _I thought bitterly walking down the hall and into my bedroom. I dropped my duffel bag and gym bag on the ground and collapsed onto my bed. My father's journal was in the duffel that I had so lovingly dumped at my ass.

I closed my eyes as the world finally crashed down on my tired muscles. All of my family was gone. A giant boulder with the words "Deep Depression" in kanji came slamming down onto my back. I shoved my head into my pillow and screamed. I pounded my hands against the bed then stood up to yell curses at the open air. I continued to scream until my voice cut off and I coughed up blood because of my cold. After I was ready to pass out with fatigue I cried silently in the corner of my room. There was a knock on the door which brought me to immediate attention.

"Allen don't do it, she'll kill you!" Someone whispered. There was a dull thud and a low moan before someone answered.

"She's not like Kanda." Which I could clearly tell was Leenalee.

_'The other was probably the stupid red head.' _I thought blandly as I got up from my bed in the corner to answer the door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and reached for the door.

"I'm coming in." Allen said before he opened the door. Needless to say I didn't move away fast enough. The door smacked me in the face making me fall over. I cried out as it made contact and fell on my back. "Ah! Yue, I'm sorry!" Allen yelled kneeling next to me as I got into a kneeling position still holding my face with one hand.

"S-" I cut off rubbing my forehead. "Shit." I ground out glaring at him, my voice hoarse from screaming. I got to my feet and he followed in suit. Tears brimmed my eyes as I rubbed the red mark on my face. Allen's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Yue." He said reaching over to me and checking my forehead.

I backed up in surprise and tripped over my duffel bag. Falling backwards against the wall I stood staring at his cursed eye. Allen stared back, clearly shocked by my actions. In fact I was too. I don't know why I pulled back from his touch. I smiled awkwardly at him.

"It's fine." I whispered. "I'm fine." I said before bolting out the door. I ran down the corridor past Kanda. I needed to be away from people for now.

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed this and will continue reading. I need to type up chapter five again, but I will update this story sometime within the month. Please keep your eyes open! While you wait why not leave a comment below telling me your thoughts on this chapter? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Are you having a secret love affair with one of the characters? Please tell me in a review and remember to have a great day.

Quote of The Week: "Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality." - Emily Dickinson


End file.
